the_neverending_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghoul
Ghouls were a race of converted vampires or their offspring that were present before the reset. As Mia Brewer, the first ghoul before the reset, was reset to the point before she had become a ghoul there are no longer any present. Converted Physical Characteristics Hair Colour A Ghoul that has been converted will have the same hair colour that they had as a vampire. Eye Colour A Ghoul that has been converted will have the same eye colour that they had as a vampire. Their pupil is vertically slit and their iris glows red in the dark, when they are hungry or when using their blood magic however they can also choose when to use it outside of these. Skin Colour A Ghoul that has been converted will have the same skin colour that they had as a vampire. Genders A Ghoul that has been converted can be male or female. Biology A Ghoul that has been converted will retain the weaknesses they had when they were a vampire however they will also need to eat human flesh as often as humans need to eat meals, they also gain the ability to use blood magic however when they use this magic they will need to eat human flesh. Their condition is twice that of peak human, after eating a full meal they are three times as strong but this quickly lowers. Their blood magic constructs can last from 10 - 30 minutes, constructs that have their shape changed often will last longer than constructs that stay in one shape, once the construct begins to turn to liquid, which is two minutes before the limit, its shape cannot be changed, once the blood has left the construct it cannot be controlled. Lifespan A Ghoul that has been converted will have the same lifespan as they did as a vampire. Language A Ghoul that has been converted will speak the same language they did as a vampire. Culture Ghouls usually live in Draynor. Strength in numbers is encouraged. Ghouls may take up jobs that can easily be disguised as a human job incase any visit Draynor. Family life, relationships and childhood may be the same as when they were a vampire. Socio - Political Ghouls usually dislike humans and will become hostile if any venture into Draynor. They may be hostile towards other races however as humans are thought of as food they are disliked the most. They are ruled by a Ghoul lady or lord who is created through the consumption of ghoul flesh whilst a ghoul. Born Physical Characteristics Hair Colour A Ghoul's hair colour is decided by the colour their parents have. Eye Colour A Ghoul's eye colour is decided by the colour their parents have. Their pupil is vertically slit and their iris glows red in the dark, when they are hungry or when using their blood magic however they can also choose when to use it outside of these. Skin Colour A Ghoul's skin colour is decided by the colour their parents have. Genders A Ghoul can be male or female. Biology A born Ghoul will not have the same weaknesses as their parents however as their senses are enhanced it will make many things uncomfortable such as looking at anything during the day or smelling strong smells such as onions or garlic. They also need to eat human flesh as often as humans need to eat meals, they have the ability to use blood magic however when they use this magic they will need to eat human flesh. Their condition is twice that of peak human, after eating a full meal they are three times as strong but this quickly lowers. Their blood magic constructs can last from 10 - 30 minutes, constructs that have their shape changed often will last longer than constructs that stay in one shape, once the construct begins to turn to liquid, which is two minutes before the limit, its shape cannot be changed, once the blood has left the construct it cannot be controlled. Lifespan A Ghoul ages as normal until the age of 18 when they then age at half the rate of a human, the average lifespan is 120. Language A Ghoul's language is depends on what they are taught. Culture A Ghoul's culture depends on what they are taught and learn from other Ghouls and so is very similar to that of a Ghoul that was converted. Socio-Political Ghouls that are born are seen as above those that are converted as they have less weaknesses, this may make born Ghouls look down on converted Ghouls. They are taught to respect the current Ghoul lord or lady. Category:Ghoul